This disclosure relates to the thermodynamic arts, and more particularly, to cooling techniques for electronics and the like.
DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) cards include multiple chips attached on opposite sides of a printed circuit board. The DIMM cards can be inserted into sockets or connectors of a printed circuit board to establish a data connection to a computer system. The DIMM cards are typically cooled by air flow across the computer system.